


The Simplest Thanksgiving

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [69]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon and Illya end up in a cave for Thanksgiving





	

“We need to land!” yelled Illya Kuryakin, as he began to search for somewhere to put down the helicopter he was flying.

Napoleon didn’t argue. As much as he wanted to get back for Aunt Amy’s Thanksgiving party, he knew the aircraft was no match against the increasingly strong winds and rain. Illya managed to land on a small piece of open ground, not far from a cave entrance and the two of them ran for the shelter of the opening. While Napoleon tried to make contact with HQ, Illya looked to see how far back their shelter went. It took all of ten seconds.

“It does not go back far, but it should keep us dry.”

“I can’t get signal to HQ,” Napoleon replied. “And I’m not going back out there just yet.”

Illya shrugged and sat himself down on the ground, with the cave wall at his back.

“I was looking forward to seeing your Aunt Amy,” he said, sounding a little petulant. “I had planned to give her the gift of a small copper samovar.”

“More like you were looking forward to all the food. I’m sure she will love the gift, no matter when she gets it,” Napoleon told him, following his partner’s example and sitting down. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any food on your person?”

Illya raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Of course,” he stated. “I have turkey with all the trimmings and pumpkin pie for dessert, right here in my pocket.”

As he patted the pocket, he realised that there actually was something edible hidden within. Reaching in, he produced an unopened pack of Life Savers. He showed them to Solo.

“Well, it’s not what I was expecting today, but are you willing to split them?”

“Is the sharing of food not the reason for this holiday?” Illya replied with a smile.

“You’re right there, Tovarisch. Hold on a moment.”

With an exaggerated flourish, Napoleon whipped the handkerchief from his top pocket. He then carefully laid the cloth on the ground in front of them.

“Just because we’re stuck in a cave, it doesn’t mean we can’t do things properly.”

Illya opened up the Life Savers and spread them out on the impromptu tablecloth. They each picked up one of the candies, and prompted by Napoleon, Illya copied as the American held his up in a toast.

“We may not be where we intended to be,” he said. “But at least I’m spending the day with my closest friend. Happy Thanksgiving, Illya.”

“To you also, Napoleon.”


End file.
